Milan, Mediolanum Forum, 3 nov 2010
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors du concert de Prince au Mediolanum Forum, à Milan (Italie), le 3 novembre 2010. Contexte L’été 2010 fut un cru exceptionnel dans ma vie de fan de Prince. En un mois, j’avais eu l’occasion de voir Prince à quatre reprises : Arras le 9 juillet, Paris New Morning le 22 juillet, Nice le 25 juillet et Cannes le matin du 26 juillet. C’était pour moi une situation inédite ! Mais nous n‘étions pas au bout de nos surprises. Dès la fin de l’été, de sérieuses rumeurs sur la mise en place d’une « phase 2 » à la tournée 20ten s’annoncent déjà. Aux vues des premières dates programmées sur octobre, on aurait pu penser que cela ne valait pas la peine d’y retourner. Mais une fois les premiers concerts réalisés, on comprend que cette « phase 2 » a un certain nombre de caractéristiques originales qui méritent le détour. La section rythmique constituée jusqu’ici de Cora Coleman-Dunham (batterie) et Josh Dunham (basse) a en effet quitté le navire, en vue notamment de travailler avec Beyoncé. Leur départ, amical, était sous-jacent depuis un moment car Prince indiquait déjà dans des interviews parues en juillet 2010 qu’il avait en réserve une « nouvelle bassiste exceptionnelle ». Il s’agit de Ida Kristine Nielsen, une musicienne danoise connue localement sous le nom de Bassida. Pour lui adjoindre un partenaire de choix, Prince rappela le batteur John Blackwell, qui avait officié avec lui de 2001 à 2004. Cette nouvelle section rythmique allait probablement changer de manière sensible le son de cette tournée, et l’idée de revoir jouer John Blackwell nous enchantait fortement. L’autre départ remarqué est celui de Frédéric Yonnet à l’harmonica. Il ne reste donc dans le groupe plus aucun soliste, à part les claviers au nombre de trois : Cassandra O’Neal, Morris Hayes, et Renato Neto. En dehors de cela, et des trois choristes (Elisa, Shelby, et Liv), le show repose sur Prince seul. Deux dates en Italie sont ajoutées fin septembre : Rome le 2 novembre, et Milan le 3 novembre 2010. La ville de Milan est facilement accessible en avion depuis Paris. Moins grande que Rome, elle attira aussi beaucoup de fans du Sud Est de la France. De plus les tarifs étaient imbattables : 59 € la fosse pour être juste devant la scène, c’est 2 fois moins que les autres dates ! Les billets furent pris d’assaut à grande vitesse, alors que nous n’étions pas encore décidés à partir. Mais ce n’est pas un show prétendument sold out qui allait nous arrêter ! Donc de façon tout à fait insouciante, nous réservâmes un billet d’avion pour Milan (122 € aller / retour), et un pack nuit d’hôtel + voiture de location… sans même avoir notre billet de concert en poche ! Avant le show Nous partîmes d’Orly à 11 :00 en direction de Milan Linate. Le vol se déroule sans problème, et nous récupérons sur place le (petit) véhicule de location. Le concert a lieu en fait dans la ville de Assago, en banlieue de Milan. Doté de notre GPS, nous arrivons à l’hôtel situé à quelques centaines de mètres à pied de la salle de concert. Après avoir déposé nos affaires et préparé ce dont nous avions besoin pour le show, on se dirige vers l’aréna, une salle couverte de taille moyenne, toute bétonnée et sans charme. Sur place, il y a déjà une file d’attente constituée pour l’entrée en fosse d’une quinzaine de personnes. L’une de mes priorités est de… trouver un billet pour le concert de ce soir. L’expérience des précédents shows m’a montré que même sur les concerts les plus attendus, il y a toujours de la revente de billet sur place. Sans parler de marché noir, il se peut tout simplement que des gens honnêtes se retrouvent avec des billets en trop suite à un désistement. Donc il devait être possible d’en trouver un. Cependant, il y a une différence réelle entre être observateur de cette situation, et la vivre concrètement. Une légère anxiété m’envahit lorsque, après avoir fait le tour des forces en présence, aucune possibilité d’achat de billet ne se présente à l’horizon. L’autre contrainte est que par principe, je ne souhaite pas payer un billet plus cher que sa valeur faciale. L’heure tourne, il est déjà plus de 15 heures, et toujours pas de billet en main. Un léger espoir nait lorsque l’on apprend qu’un guichet doit ouvrir pour permettre de vendre quelques billets restants. Je me rends compte alors qu’il y a pas mal de concurrence car plusieurs personnes se précipitent. Mais c’est la déception : le guichet ne propose à la vente que des places en gradins, situées très en retrait. Or je recherche une place en fosse à 59 €. Je passe au plan B : revenir à proximité de l’hôtel et explorer le centre commercial tout proche où se trouve un magasin genre FNAC vendant des billets de concerts. Une fois sur place, je suis reçu aimablement mais on me confirme que le concert est sold out, pour eux la vente est définitivement fermée. Retour devant la salle. Je questionne les groupes de fans qui arrivent, mais soit ils n’ont pas de place à vendre soit ils en ont mais c’est en gradin à un tarif pas acceptable. On me dit que la sécurité est d’ordinaire peu regardante, qu’il est possible d’entrer en fosse avec un billet gradins. Si je me dis que si c’est possible en temps normal, là on parle d’un concert de Prince où les consignes peuvent être plus strictes. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire refouler. A un moment donné, alors que je discute avec un petit groupe, un couple se présente et se fait alpaguer par une autre personne. Le couple cède une place en fosse et à la valeur faciale, juste là à deux mètres de moi. Je commence à enrager. Il est presque 17 heures maintenant, et l’angoisse monte d’un cran. Comme pour la plupart des concerts, le gros du public arrive après 18 heures. Le show étant prévu à 21 heures, il y avait encore de la marge. Mais il est clair que je voulais régler cette histoire de billet le plus rapidement possible, car pendant ce temps là je ne pouvais pas me joindre à la file d’attente qui grossit de plus en plus. Le salut viendra quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau couple se présente et propose une place en fosse à vendre. Je saute sur l’occasion. Ils en exigent 10 euros de plus que le prix normal. Lassé de courir après un billet depuis le début de l’après midi, je craque. Après tout, ces 10 euros supplémentaires valent bien ma tranquillité d’esprit retrouvée ! Et le prix du billet étant très bas à l’origine, le surcoût est supportable. Une fois muni de mon précieux sésame, je rejoins la file d’attente. En dehors de quelques parisiens, beaucoup de fans du sud de la France ont fait le déplacement à Milan. Il y a aussi une partie de la Swiss Team que nous avions déjà croisé à Londres en 2007, à Montreux en 2009, au Grand Palais, à Nice, etc. C’est un plaisir de retrouver tous ces visages connus. L’entrée dans la salle s’effectue de manière classique, avec une légère bousculade. Et effectivement, le contrôle des billets à l’entrée fut assez léger. On a juste regardé si c’était bien le bon événement, et déchiré le petit talon. Il est fort possible que j’aurais pu utiliser un billet gradins. Mais ceux-ci étant plus chers, et ayant finalement trouvé un billet fosse, cela ne m’importait plus. A l’intérieur, la salle met du temps à se remplir. On doit donc patienter debout un long moment avant le début du concert. Fort heureusement, malgré toutes les péripéties de la journée, nous avons un très bon spot avec une vue dégagée de la scène, dans les 5 premiers rangs. Les gradins ne se complètent vraiment qu’après 21 heures, et il nous faudra attendre 21h30 pour le début du show. Le show L’une des particularité de cette partie de la tournée 20ten est de ne pas avoir de set list défini à l’avance. Bien sur, Prince y joue ses principaux hits et on retrouve des morceaux communs d’un concert à l’autre, mais l’ordre des titres et le contenu changent constamment. Il était impossible de déterminer par quel morceau Prince commencerait le concert. Et c’est d’une façon assez particulière qu’il ouvrit celui de Milan : alors que les lumières de la salle restaient invariablement allumées, le groupe et Prince arrivèrent sur scène et débutèrent un groove que nous reconnaissons rapidement pour l’avoir vécu maintes fois : Stratus, de Billy Cobham. C’est donc sans un mot que Prince apparaît sur scène, vêtu d’une cape et de larges lunettes rondes. Si le groove est bon, appuyé par les solos de synthés de Renato, et l’orgue insidieux de Morris Hayes, on reste un peu dans l’expectative. Ida Nielsen, que nous voyons pour la première fois, assure ses parties en arrière plan, et produit un solo efficace sur ce titre. Il est clair d’entrée de jeu que nous ne sommes pas dans la même catégorie que les shows du mois de juillet. On est sur quelque chose de plus libre, plus déconstruit, une sorte de mélange de show et d’aftershow. Lumières toujours allumées, le groupe enchaine sur Mountains, dans la version connue depuis le Grand Palais en 2009. Le morceau est chanté par le trio de choristes, Prince se contentant de donner des instructions au groupe et au public. Elisa Dease vient à l’avant pour entonner Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground), et c’est donc le troisième morceau sur lequel Prince ne chante pas en lead. La suite, classique, est Everyday People chanté à l’unisson. Même si ce medley est sympa, on commence à l’avoir un peu trop entendu depuis un an. Sur Higher, on se contente juste du refrain et de certains couplets chantés par Shelby et Prince. Prince demande au public de sauter à la fin du morceau. Si l’ambiance est correcte dans les premiers rangs de la fosse, je me demande ce que le reste du public doit penser de ce premier quart d’heure. Alors que Prince hurle au micro « Milan, are you ready ? » les lumières s’éteignent enfin et l’orgue de Let’s Go Crazy emplit l’atmosphère du Forum. L’écran géant à l’arrière de la scène s’illumine. Contre toute attente, l’ambiance va monter progressivement avec Delirious, puis le retour de Let’s Go Crazy ''doté d’un excellent solo de guitare final. Le tout s’enchaine avec un ''1999 classique et bien mené. Little Red Corvette diminue le tempo et permet à Prince d’exprimer son art théâtral. Le morceau procure une sensualité torride, mais ne comporte pas les « slow down » habituels. Controversy est l’occasion de lancer le chant « oooh Milan » qui sera repris à plusieurs reprises durant le concert. Prince demande à sortir les téléphones portables et les balancer de droite à gauche, ce qui éclaire la salle de multiples loupiotes. Et bien sur, l’arrivée de Housequake ''et de son « jump up and down » fait un final de choix. Vient une pause avec ''Angel, la reprise chantée par Shelby et Elisa, qui est toujours bien interprétée. Mais avec le quart d’heure du début, cela commence à faire beaucoup et on aimerait avoir plus de Prince. La suite logique est Nothing Compares 2 U. On se rend compte alors que Prince a changé de vêtement et porte une chemise transparente ultra sexy. Il a également écrit à la bombe de peinture les mots "Prince" et "JB" sur les grosses caisses de la batterie de John Blackwell. Il semble ensuite y avoir un moment d’hésitation pour choisir le morceau suivant. Prince déclame les paroles de Uptown certainement pour prévenir le groupe, puis ils démarrent la chanson. On a droit ensuite à un enchainement de hits : Raspberry Beret, puis Cream (une nouvelle version durant laquelle le refrain est ponctué du riff de For Love) puis Cool, Let’s Work, et U Got The Look, sur lequel Prince utilise sa pédale de guitare permettant de faire une boucle sur le riff. Tout cela démontre une incroyable maîtrise de ce répertoire. Le chant « oooh Milan » revient à cette occasion. Cela nous mène à Purple Rain. Après une longue intro, la chanson débute et se poursuit avec le solo de guitare. Et là, l’ambiance, l’émotion, l’inspiration se mêlent pour livrer quelque chose de très spécial. Un solo final fantastique, stratosphérique, Prince est comme habité par le morceau. Après avoir entendu Purple Rain des centaines, voire des milliers de fois, on se demandait comment il fait pour toujours être tellement « dedans ». Après un court break c’est le moment de Kiss, toujours un favori dans les concerts. Prince a une nouvelle fois changé de costume, revenant sur scène avec un pull à paillettes. Vient ensuite une agréable surprise avec If I Was Your Girlfriend, que je n’avais pas entendu depuis Londres en 2007. Toujours dans un esprit de fête, j’accueille avec joie le retour du medley « Minneapolis » comportant The Bird, Jungle Love, et A Love Bizarre. Dès le départ Prince demande aux choristes de faire monter des fans sur scène, et tout se transforme en une grande fête à la fin de laquelle Prince relance les chants « oooh Milan » et « it ain’t over », en jetant sa guitare dans le public. Le show se termine avec Take Me With U, immédiatement suivi de Guitar. A la fin, Prince pose sa guitare sur scène et actionne son pédalier, produisant de multiples effets, avant de tournoyer, sauter, et quitter la scène. Les lumières se rallument. Pendant un temps, nous restons dans la salle dans l’attente d’une surprise. En effet, à Copenhague le 20 octobre, Prince était revenu jouer alors que plus des deux tiers de la salle étaient déjà partis ! Mais cette fois, les roadies débutent le démontage des instruments alors on se dit que c’est réellement terminé. Après le show En quittant la salle, c'est la stupéfaction : on se retrouve au milieu d'un marché immense avec des tonnes de merchandising, comme à la grande époque ! On trouve des t-shirts, des posters, et des tas de bibelots. Bien sur, tout cela n'est pas officiel. Il fallait vraiment venir en Italie pour voir ça ! Nous savions que les chances d’un aftershow à Milan étaient minces, et effectivement il n’y eut aucune annonce ni même une rumeur sérieuse à ce sujet durant la journée. C’est donc l’esprit assez calme (mais vigilants tout de même, on ne sait jamais !) que nous quittons les environs de la salle. Il était environ minuit, et nous sommes un mercredi soir. Le temps est assez clément pour un début novembre. Nous décidâmes de récupérer notre véhicule de location et d’aller faire un tour dans le centre ville. C’est en effet bien dommage de venir dans une ville aussi belle, et de ne pas en profiter pour faire un peu de tourisme ! On se retrouve devant la superbe cathédrale de Milan, avec de nombreux fans. A proximité, la galerie Vittorio Emanuele II offre à nous son architecture majestueuse. Après cette petite visite, il est tard et nous devons nous lever le lendemain matin pour reprendre l’avion, même si celui-ci n’est prévu que vers 13 heures. En conclusion, par rapport aux précédents concerts de l’année, on est un peu moins dans un aspect « best of » malgré le grand nombre de hits. Avec l’apport de John Blackwell et de Ida Nielsen, on sent que le groupe a une plus forte versatilité. Le show paraît moins construit, moins structuré, ce qui laisse plus de place à l’improvisation. Le set list paraît basique, mais on retrouve plus d’énergie jouée sur chacun des morceaux. Cette expérience en Italie est donc sensiblement positive. De retour à Paris, nous savons qu’il ne reste que deux shows (Anvers le 8, et Arnhem le 18) avant la fin de la tournée. Il semble cette fois que le staff de Prince soit localisé au Danemark, pays d’origine de Ida Nielsen. Ce sera donc le dernier concert que je suivrai en 2010, car le risque de voir un show surprise à Paris est très faible. Et une tournée aux USA est prévue pour la fin de l’année. Nous attendrons donc la prochaine visite de Prince en Europe... bien que trois jours plus tard, Prince jouera en club à Bruxelles ! Catégorie:2010 Catégorie:Mes concerts